Tensioning devices for endless belt conveyors are used to maintain the required tension in the endless belt as the endless belt accrues permanent stretch, particularly during the initial running period for a newly installed endless belt. For relatively short conveyors, such as those sometimes used to carry away a discharge feed from a mineral crusher, the amount of linear travel required from the tensioning device is typically on the order of several inches up to one or two feet. Conventional tensioning devices include screw take-ups, hydraulic take-ups, and tensioned rope-and-sheave system take-ups that bias a tail pulley by weights positioned within a vertical tower. Disadvantages of these various conventional take-up systems may include the need for frequent manual adjustments, significant maintenance requirements, substantial costs, or interference with clean-up or maintenance work that must often be conducted in the vicinity of the tail of the conveyor.